


like i'm gonna lose you

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost Rider (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To Johnny's surprise, Frank shifts to lay down, head in Johnny's lap. He hesitates a moment, then sets aside his beer and raises a hand to run his fingers through Frank's damp hair. "Long morning?" Johnny guesses.





	like i'm gonna lose you

**Author's Note:**

> title from like i'm gonna lose you by meghan trainor & john legend.

Around one o'clock on an otherwise unremarkable August afternoon, Frank Castle lets himself into Johnny's apartment and sets his bag down by the door. Johnny barely glances up; it's a regular occurrence, after all. He half-listens as Frank strips himself of his gear. Frank stops by the couch on his way to the bathroom and presses a kiss to the top of Johnny's head, and Johnny can't help the grin that tugs at his lips in response. Frank is... Oddly sweet, sometimes. When the mood strikes.

Twenty minutes or so later, Frank drops onto the couch beside him with a sigh, now dressed in a T-shirt and sweatpants. "Scoot, old man," he grunts, and Johnny, who's sitting in the middle, obligingly slides further to the left to make room.

To Johnny's surprise, Frank shifts to lay down, head in Johnny's lap. He hesitates a moment, then sets aside his beer and raises a hand to run his fingers through Frank's damp hair. "Long morning?" Johnny guesses.

"I hate working during the day," Frank replies, and Johnny can see the edge of a scowl on Frank's face.

"I could co--"

"No," Frank interrupts firmly.

"Why not?"

"Other guy don't like me," Frank replies. It's true, but -- 

"I said _I_ could come with you," Johnny says, hand stilling in Frank's hair.

"Absolutely not," Frank snaps, sitting up now. His tone is void of emotion, which only serves to worry Johnny more. Frank gets to his feet before Johnny can say anything and heads into the bedroom. Johnny gives him a few minutes, then turns off the TV. With a sigh, he gets up and follows Frank into the bedroom. He slides into bed beside the other, who scoots over slightly without looking away from the ceiling.

"Wanna talk about it?" Johnny asks hesitantly after a few minutes have passed.

Frank swallows, remaining silent. Johnny recognizes that expression, though; Frank's trying to figure out how to put his emotions into words. Finally, Frank manages, "I can't see you get hurt."

Johnny frowns. "You know I'm--"

"I know. Johnny, I know, and I know you could take care of yourself regardless. I know. But I--" Frank cuts off and exhales sharply. Johnny reaches out, and it only takes a little coaxing to get Frank to turn toward him.

"Okay," is all Johnny says, and he leans in to kiss Frank. He only intends for it to be brief, but Frank deepens it insistently, sitting up on his elbow. Johnny isn't complaining; he lets Frank nudge him back. The two spend a few more quiet minutes trading lazy kisses, and when Frank eventually pulls away, he doesn't go very far. He rests his head on Johnny's chest, and Johnny wonders if the Punisher has ever shown so much vulnerability in front of someone before. Probably not since Maria, at least. Johnny wraps an arm around Frank's shoulders and closes his eyes.

Neither of them can handle saying it aloud, not yet. Maybe not ever. But both of them have an _'I love you'_ on the tip of their tongue.


End file.
